Yuri Lowell Vs Kirito
Description Two talented swordsmen duel to see who is the better! Will it be Yuri Lowell or the Black Swordsman? Interlude Wiz: The sword is a powerful weapon used to cleave through enemies. Boomstick: But why can't we do it in a "stylish" way? Wiz: We have Yuri Lowell the mercenary of Vesperia. Boomstick: And Kirito the Black Swordsman. Wiz: We are going to analyze their armor, weapon and skills to find out who will win, a Death Battle! Yuri (Cue- Tales of Vesperia- Resolution of People) Wiz: Yuri Lowell is from a place called, The Lower Quarter of The Imperial Capital Zaphias, being raised there as an orphan, He doesn't really like the imperial knights being the cynical and sarcastic person he is. Boomstick: And he's got a friend Flynn Scifo, and the dude always beat him whenever they compete against with each other. Wiz: He would often argue with Flynn and such with having such a major time in the knights. Boomstick: But he is a formidable fighter being able to take down monsters and powerful beings. *Yuri Lowell attacks an enemy. Wiz: He is capable of using swords and axes in battle, however the trade off in using axes is that it tends to slow him down but dealing plenty of damage. Yuri's style is more so on spinning and flipping his blade during his flurries of attacks. Boomstick: He knows Azure Edge, a blue shockwave of energy colored blue as it is fired from the blade to deal damage in short distance, Pyre Havoc where he does a flaming strike, and Tiger Blade as he slices upwards doing a follow up to an uppercut. Wiz: Crushing Eagle where he does a small shockwave, Cerberus Blast doing a strike but ending with a devastating pierce. *'Guardian Field' *'Cerberus Strike' *'Frigid Blast' *'Raging Blast' *'Fang Strike' *'Ghost Wolf ' Boomstick: He has been able to fight Flynn Scifo and win the battle, and can take impalements like it was nothing. Wiz: But as strong as he is, he is only a regular human being vulnerable to human weaknesses. as he is self-taught and artes can run out of TP. Boomstick: But Yuri Lowell is a girly destroyer. *'"Don't just stand there!"' Kirito Wiz: Kirito, Kirigaya Kazuto is a 14-year-old boy dragged into the world of Sword Art Online where when you die ingame, you die in real life as well. Boomstick: Well what kind of sorcery is this? Dying ingame but you die in real life too? That's a rip off! Wiz: Yes, but Kirito is one of the survivors along with Asuna. Boomstick: And he has been on many games like Alfheim Online and Gun Gale Online. ''' Wiz: He is capable of regenerating, survived just about a year or so in SAO and defeated Red Eyed XaXa. '''Boomstick: But his moves are one hell of a ride. *'Hypersense' *'Flash Hit' *'Vorpal Strike' *'Dark Repulser' *'Elucidator' *'Black Iron Great Sword' *'Holy Sword Excalibur' *'Five Seven Handgun' *'Photon Sword' Wiz: Though, Kirito's combat knowledge comes from the fact that he is very smart in gaming, not actual combat. Boomstick: But despite that, he can still whoop some ass. *'"This weapon is pitiful. It's too light... has no reach. Guess what? It's more than I'll need to kill you!"' Intermission Fight FIGHT! KO! Results Category:Sword Duel Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:Sword vs Magic Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Roymaster11